The Hitter and His Hacker Girl (On Hiatus)
by Sutcliff23
Summary: Meet Riley. Hardison's little sister and overall pain in the neck sometimes. She's a computer hacker just like him and they're evenly matched. She get's along with everyone except Eliot. They don't get along very well at all, ever since she called him Pretty Boy and he compared her to Hardison. Eliot/OC
1. Prologue

_A/N: I do not own Leverage...if i did Hardison and Eliot would be my personal body guards lol...hope you enjoy it. _

* * *

_Prologue:_

"What the hell was that back there?!" Eliot yelled at the hacker cautiously backing up from the very angry man. "You said the alarms were off!"

"They were, I swear" Hardison said frantically trying to not be killed.

"Then why did the alarms go off?" Eliot growled dangerously low.

"I swear I had all the alarms shut off and…" he trailed off.

He pushed passed Eliot and got on his lap top and started typing furiously. "Of course. Why didn't I realize it?" he asked himself.

"Realize what? Don't ignore me!" Eliot replied storming over.

"Eliot calm down" Sophie said as she and Parker walked into the apartment.

Eliot hadn't even heard her come in. He hadn't heard anyone come in for that matter. He was too angry at Hardison. Parker perched on the armrest of Hardison's chair watching him curiously. Nate came in and poured himself a shot of whiskey while Sophie took off her shoes leaving Eliot fuming silently.

"I knew it!" Hardison exclaimed causing Parker to actually fall off her chair.

"Know what?" Sophie asked looking up at him.

"I know, more importantly who, caused the alarms to go off" he answered. "And I know just where to find them."

"Great. Let's go so I can go and make them wish they hadn't messed with us" Eliot said cracking his knuckles.

"See now, I could get right on that but-"

"But what?" Parker asked.

"They uh… live in Seattle" he answered.

"Seattle?" Sophie asked.

"It's only a three-hour drive" he muttered.

"Three hours my ass" Eliot grunted as he started pacing around the room. "I'm gonna kill him Nate. I swear on my parents graves I'm gonna kill him."

"Hardison do you have the address?" Nate asked ignoring Eliot's empty threat.

He stepped around Eliot cautiously and handed Nate the slip of paper with the address. Nate nodded. "Alright then everyone. Rest up and we'll go tomorrow afternoon."

Parker jumped on Hardison's back wrapping her arms around his waist and arms around his neck. "Let's get ice cream" she said grinning.

"You wanna come?" Hardison asked knowing it was a long shot. He shrunk back a bit at Eliot's heated glare.

Eliot sighed. "Sure" he muttered.

* * *

"Wait…so this is where the mystery person lives?" Parker asked looking up at the abandoned warehouse.

"It's so…homey" Sophie replied wrinkling her nose and shifting from foot to foot on the gravel.

Hardison nodded. "Yep this is where Riley lives" he replied. He shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking up to the front door. The others followed him and he punched in a code on the small key pad before the door swung open.

A large black and white Siberian husky dog jumped up nearly tackling Hardison to the ground. "Whoa Sparky" he said scratching the dog behind the ears. He pulled a dog treat out of his pocket and fed it to the dog. "Good boy."

"Don't be scared. Sparky's not going to hurt you guys" Hardison said walking into the warehouse.

Eliot shut the door behind them after they were inside.

"So where is this Riley?" Parker asked.

"Knowing her. Probably still sleep" he answered while making his way towards the stairs. He took them two at a time and didn't wait for them to follow. "She sleeps 'til noon usually. Not really a morning person."

"Whoa man. This hacker's name is Riley and is a girl?" Eliot asked.

Hardison grinned. "Don't say that around her" he answered.

He opened the door to her room and poked his head inside. "Yep. Still sleeping" he said.

They looked over his shoulder. And raised an eye brow.

"There's just a mound of blankets" Parker pointed out.

"She's under there. Trust me" he answered smirking at said mound of blankets.

"Wait…are you going to wake her?" Sophie asked.

He made a shush motion and walked over to the bed before pulling off the covers. Riley, as Hardison said her name was didn't move a muscle. Her hair was dark brown and pulled into a braid that was messy her skin was pale brown. She had on Star Wars boxers and a Star Trek tank top.

"Riley" Hardison said.

No answer.

"Riley. Wake up" he prodded.

She shifted slightly and hugged the stuffed bear she had closer.

He pinched her and she growled under her breath. "Piss off Alec I heard you the first time" she said rolling over.

"Well then get your ass out of bed" he replied.

"No" she said pulling the sheet over her head.

"Why not?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Cause you're mad at me" she answered peeking out from the sheet.

"Damn right I'm mad at you" he stated matter of fact. "You messed with my work."

Nate cleared his throat. "Hardison, care to explain?" he asked.

"Oh…uh right…Guys meet Riley…my little sister" Hardison answered.

"Little sister? There's two of you?" Eliot asked.

"I take offense to that" Riley said sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "We may be siblings but we're nothing alike pretty boy."

"Pretty boy? Did she just call me pretty boy?" Eliot asked.

She rolled her eyes and whistled. The dog, Sparky ran in and jumped on the bed. "And it was an accident Alec" she said.

"Why did you turn on the alarms anyway?" he asked.

"I was bored" she answered.

"Oh my gosh. Riley's bored someone call the president" Hardison said rolling his eyes.

"What? You can only hack the U.S military base for so long and hacking into Area 51 gets old after a while" she replied.

"Area 51, Riley, are you trying to get FBI to arrest you?" Hardison asked.

She shrugged. "I have nothing to do anymore" she answered. "Jail sounds fun."

"Why don't you come work for us" Nate offered.

All eyes looked to him. "We could use another hacker" he added.

"No way man. You are not getting my sister involved in-"

"Ok" Riley answered.

"What? No" Hardison said.

"Alec . I'm 20 years old I can make my own decisions" she replied while getting up. "Now, I'd like to get dressed without a ton of people in my bedroom."

They all left and Hardison shut the door behind them. "There are some things you should know about her" he said.

"Oh…now you want to tell us" Eliot replied.

"She takes time to get used to" he said. "Just go easy on her please."

* * *

For those of you who are re reading this possibly i just wanted to say that i tweaked it a bit...mostly its just the same...and those of you reading it for the first time i hope you liked it.


	2. A Year Later

Chapter 1: A Year Later

"Give it back" Riley said reaching for her laptop.

Eliot only held it up higher. "Not 'til you stop messing with my stuff" he replied.

"I didn't touch your damn hair brush" she stated matter of fact.

"I'm not talking about the hair brush" he nearly shouter.

He pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand trying to stop the oncoming headache.

"Eliot give the girl her laptop" Nate said from his spot at his desk.

"You heard him. Give it back" Riley added.

Eliot glared at her but half dropped the laptop into her awaiting arms. "There pipsqueak. Happy?" he asked.

"I'm not a pipsqueak" she replied.

"I beg to differ" he muttered.

She kicked his shin and sat back down on the couch.

"For a pipsqueak you sure kick hard" he muttered rubbing his shin and going to the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks. "And keep your damn dog out of my kitchen!"

Riley rolled her eyes and sat on the couch next to Sparky. "Ignore him Sparky. It's just his time of the month" she cooed scratching the husky behind the ears. "You're a good dog aren't you boy."

"Dog off the couch" Nate said from where he was drinking a glass of scotch. "I am not getting dog hair on another suit."

She gently shooed Sparky off the couch and he lay down at her feet. "Hardison and Parker got into the safe" she told Nate from where she watched on her laptop. She picked up her mug of tea and took a sip before setting it onto the table.

"Uh oh" she said.

"What's uh oh? Uh oh is not good" Nate replied getting up. He peered over her shoulder.

"The guards are on schedule change early" she said. "Just give me a minute."

She typed furiously on the key board and one of the guards looked at his PDA. He motioned the other to follow and they ran towards the way they came.

"What did you do?" Nate asked straightening up.

"Caused the fire alarms on the twelfth floor to go off. So that gives Sophie enough time to get out of the building and Alec and Parker enough time to get the money and a five minute head start" she answered. "They should be back in twenty minutes."

"Nice going pipsqueak" Eliot said grabbing the remote and turning on the sports channel.

Riley reached over and nicked a few of his chips before he realized it. "I am not a pipsqueak pretty boy" she replied.

"Quite calling me pretty boy" he said.

"I don't know. With your looks, attitude and southern accent it suits you well pretty boy" she replied.

He glared at her and growled under his breath. "I am not a damn pretty boy" he muttered.

She smiled innocently and grabbed the remote as well changing the channel to the science channel. "Ohhh Stephen Hawkings. Nice" she said.

Eliot pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to twenty. "I am not going to strange Hardison's little sister. I am not going to strangle Hardison's little sister" he repeated in his head.

* * *

"You know Riley doesn't mean half the stuff she says right?" Hardison asked Eliot as he packed up his things for the night. "She's not used to being around people."

Eliot rolled his eyes and looked at the sleeping girl on the couch. "Well she needs to stop snooping" he said looking away.

Hardison smiled. "You're at least coming to her birthday tomorrow night right? Twenty one. It's a milestone."

Eliot nodded. "I'm still going to the party. Why dancing though?"

"It was her idea. When we were younger she said she wanted to go dancing when she turned twenty one. I figured why not" Hardison answered.

He slung his bag over his shoulder and picked her up. "See you tomorrow night" he said.

Eliot waved and took a swig of his beer. "Peace and quiet at last."

* * *

"Happy birthday sweetheart" Sophie told Riley while giving her a hug.

"Thanks Soph" she replied smiling.

Hardison returned to the table with drinks and set them down. "I propose a toast" he said holding up his glass.

Eliot rolled his eyes and Parker elbowed him in the ribs.

"You may be a complete pain in my ass, get on my nerves from time to time, but, you're only twenty one once and I'm glad to be here to share it with you. Happy birthday lil' sis" Hardison said raising his glass to her.

Riley smiled at him. "Me too" she replied.

"Now...I believe we are at a dance club so we should be dancing" Parker said bouncing in her seat.

"I'm perfectly fine with my scotch thank you" Nate said.

Sophie rolled her eyes at him and went with Parker with Hardison trialing behind. Eliot and Nate stayed at the table, occasionally Riley and Eliot managed a civil conversation when she wasn't being hit on by guys and he was drinking beer after beer. Before long they were the only ones left.

Parker and Hardison were the first ones to go after Parker nearly got caught taking someone's wallet with Sophie and Nate leaving a little bit after.

"Ok. I think it's time to go" Eliot said after he finished his shot of whiskey.

Riley nodded in agreement and held onto him as they walked out. He hailed a taxi and gave his address first.

At the first red light they were sitting next to each other. The second had them kissing. The third and by the time they got to his apartment both of them got out of the cab and headed to his apartment.

Riley unbuttoned his shirt while Eliot unzipped her vest. She pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He held onto her waist as she kissed him straddling his hips. He flipped them over so he was on top and slipped off her shirt as she undid his belt.

They were completely undressed minutes later and skin to skin. Eliot vaguely remembered to grab protection before returning to her.

"Happy birthday" he whispered while giving her a kiss. She kissed back weaving her fingers through his hair.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry its kinda short...i've been meaning to post it...hope you guys like it. :)


	3. mistakes

i am soo incredibly sorry for the long wait on the next chapter...i got stumped on the morning after scene...if anyone has any ideas it would help and i will try to post next weekend. again terribly sorry.


	4. morning after

The Morning After:

Eliot groaned and winched as he opened his eyes covering his face against the harsh light. He couldn't remember a thing from the night before. He sat up gingerly noting in fact that he had on no clothes. He shifted slightly and fell out of his bed. He groaned and slowly sat up running hand through his hair.

He stood up and located his boxers and slipped them on along with a pair of pajama bottoms. He noted the woman's shoes on the floor and the condom wrapper as well. If he couldn't remember anything at least he used protection.

Eliot walked out in the hall were an assault of pancakes and sausage and bacon hit him full on. His stomach growled and he followed the scent into the kitchen. He opened the kitchen door and froze. Standing over the stove with her light brown hair pulled into a loose bun was Riley.

She looked up when she heard him approach.

"Good morning" she said turning her attention back to the stove.

"What are you doing?" he asked slowly.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked flipping a pancake.

He was silent.

"Look. We slept together it was an accident. Not meant to happen. Drunken mistake" she told him with a shrug. "And besides, you get a free breakfast out of it."

Eliot nodded mutely a strange thought forming in his head. He went straight for the coffee and poured some into an clean mug before drinking it straight. He blinked a couple times as the bitterness of the coffee made its way down his throat.

"We…we aren't telling anyone" he said.

"I agree. Besides Hardsion would kill me" Riley replied.

She handed him a plate containing a couple perfectly round pancakes, two sausage links and a few strips of bacon. She passed him a fork and went back to the stove.

"Hope you like it" she added while starting to clean up.

Eliot watched her out of the corner of his eye. She moved gracefully. _She definitely could be a dancer, _he thought.

She cleaned up the kitchen and he looked away when she looked at him.

"Well I'm gonna go. Enjoy your day off" she called over her shoulder.

Eliot heard the lock click in place and suddenly the thought in his head came to the surface and he nearly choked on his coffee.

_She set well with him._

Riley ran a hand through her hair as she made her way back to Hardison's apartment. Her stomach was in knots and she was pretty sure Hardison was going to be pissed that she didn't get home last night. She braced herself for the oncoming intagation as she unlocked the apartment door.

She poked her head into the room and saw no one. She breathed a sigh of relief and tiptoed into the room noting Parker's boots and various pieces of clothing on the floor.

_It's a wonder they ever make it to the bedroom, _she thought shaking her head.

She grabbed a change of clothes from her room and went to the spare bathroom to take a quick shower. She honestly couldn't remember anything that happened between her and Eliot last night. Not that she wanted to. She wanted to forget the whole thing entirely.

Riley finished her shower and wrapped a towel around her and wiped the steam off of the bathroom mirror. She frowned at her reflection. She had heavy dark circles under her eyes, her nearly flawless light brown skin looked duller and paler then ever.

She sighed and quickly dried off and changed clothes planning to head to the gym for a quick work out. She cleaned up after herself and nearly bumped into Parker. The perky blond grinned at her mischievously.

"You never came home last night" she teased.

"I did so" she replied.

"Na uh" Parker said. "But don't worry. I won't tell Hardison."

Riley looked around. "Where's Sparky?" she asked.

"Hardison's taking him for a walk" Parker answered.

Riley nodded. "I'm gonna go for a jog then. I'll be back a little later."

Eliot let out a sigh as he leaned back on the couch. The game was on TV, he had six pack of beer on the coffee table and a bowl of pretzels. Nothing could ruin this moment. He was asleep five minutes into the game.

_Eliot breathed deeply as he kissed the jaw line of the girl he was with. She moaned softly weaving her fingers through his hair. She whispered his name his name and he nearly came undone. He came back up kissing her red swollen lips. _

"_Ohhh Riley" he whispered teasingly in her ear. _

_She shivered and kissed his neck biting it slightly. He growled in enjoyment squeezing her sides enticing a low moan from her. _

Eliot practically fell off the couch as he woke up. He was breathing deeply and sweating. He didn't need to look down to know what that dream did to him. He got up from the couch, leaving the beer and pretzels and tv behind and headed for the shower. A cold shower. Just what he needed.


	5. Deals and Jobs

Discaimer:

Parker: She does not own the rights to Leverage...ive tried stealing them with no luck

Hardison: and i cant hack them so she doesnt own them

Parker:...yet

* * *

Jobs and Deals:

Riley sipped her soda and absent mindedly scratched Sparky behind his ears as Nate began talking about their new con.

"Wait? So we're taking down a wedding planner?" Parker asked finally looking up from the rubix cube Hardison had given her.

Nate pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes. Rosemary Flynn" Hardison cut in pulling her image up on the screen. "She's been a wedding planner for over twenty years. Family business-"

"So what did she do?" Eliot asked.

"She's been taking her customers identity. She has them fill out the customer information sheet's, never takes cash, just personal checks or credit cards, and of course copies the customers license for file reasons" he answered.

"Wedding's are boring" Riley spoke up finally. She sat up in her seat as Sparky lifted his head from her lap and padded over to where Eliot sat.

"Wedding's are like art" Sophie mused as she smiled.

Both Parker and Riley rolled their eyes.

"Eliot, Riley, you two are going to be the couple for this job" Nate stated as he picked up his coffee mug.

"Ummm I only handle tech stuff. I can't act to save my life" Riley argued.

"Sophie will help you" Nate pointed out.

"No way Nate. I am not doing this" Eliot stated firmly.

"Listen up. We are tired of your constant arguing and disagreement. So, you two are going to work together or you're both on probation. You're choice" Nate declared.

Eliot scowled but remained quiet. Riley shot a pleading look to Hardison and he just shrugged.

"Sorry sis, but it's just getting out of hand."

"Fine….but don't expect me to actually get along with him."

"Sophie I don't' know about this…its soooo, not me" Riley finally said.

Sophie had dress her in a red sleeveless top, paired with mustard yellow jeans, red heels and a diamond heart locket. Her hair usually pulled back into a bun was layered around her shoulders.

"You look lovely Riley, now leave your hair alone" Sophie replied swatting Riley's hands away.

Parker snickered from her spot on the couch, and Riley shot her a glare.

"You ladies decent?" Hardison asked knocking on the door.

"Yes" Sophie called back.

Hardison opened the door and came into the room.

"Don't you look cute" he teased.

Riley flipped him off. He rolled his eyes.

"I have your ID and your background, but it's going to take a little bit to get-"

"I'm a florist?" Riley interrupted. "And my name is Rebecca?"

Hardison scratched the back of his head. "Yea…but it suits you."

"Alec, I can't garden to save my life."

He shrugged. "You own it, not actually grow flowers…and who kill's a cactus?"

She blushed. "It wasn't on purpose."

He shook his head and handed her a black wallet. She flipped through it.

"Rebecca Sherwood" she mused. "What's Eliot's cover?"

"Jonathon Reed. He owns a winery, very wealthy."

"Why does he get the cool name?"

Hardison rolled his eyes.

"Here, Eliot's out front waiting. You have an appointment with the wedding planner at 3" Hardison told her while holding out a pair car keys.

She eyed them with suspicion.

"It's a mahogany red Dodge Charger" he told her.

He pulled them back as she reached for them.

"It's a rental. Be careful and stay close to the speed limit."

She grabbed the car keys and grinned. "No promises."

"Will you stop that?" Eliot muttered while smacking her hand away from his tie.

She glared at him and went back to fixing the tie. "You don't have it right. It's crooked."

He growled under his breath but it felt short as she brushed against him. He grabbed her wrists and held them at her sides.

"Enough."

She rolled her eyes but stepped away. They waited silently for the receptionist, who kept making googily eyes at Eliot.

"Ms. Flynn will see you now" the receptionist said.

They followed her down the hall to an office. Riley kept the well masked pleasant smile on her face as they made their way. The receptionist smiled yet again at Eliot, even going as so far as to bat her eye lashes at him before walking back to her desk.

"You must be Mr. Reed and Miss. Sherwood" a fairly young woman said.

She was probably around Nate's age maybe a bit younger. They all shook hands before sitting down.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you both" she added.

"Please. We should be the one's saying that. After I heard all about you I just had to have you plan our wedding" Riley gushed. "You're the talk among all my friends Ms. Flynn."

"Please. Call me Rosemary" she replied while picking her planning book off of the desk.

Riley's smile never wavered. Eliot was quite impressed.

"Now, what kind of wedding will you be having?" she asked.

"A small one" Riley answered. "Just close friends and family."

Rosemary nodded. "Now have you picked a date?"

"November 5th…it's the day we met" Eliot answered. "You spilled your coffee all over me."

Riley blushed. "And you've never let me live it down. I am such a klutz."

"Well you two have such perfect chemistry. You must be soul mates."

Eliot laughed. "I don't know about that."

Rosemary smiled. "Alright. Well why don't we make an appointment for sometime next week and we're begin looking at venues."

She stood up and walked over to her computer. "How does Wednesday's afternoon at 12?"

"That's perfect" Riley replied while standing up.

They shook hands and said goodbye before walking out of the office. Eliot managed to swipe the car keys from her as they made their way outside.

"You drive like a maniac" he stated matter of fact. "I'd like to live another day so please let me drive."

She stuck her tongue out at him while getting in the passenger seat. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Just wake me up when we get back" she told him before falling asleep.

_Fingers ran up and down her stomach causing her to shiver. She looked at him through slit eyes and pouted. _

"_No fair. You're not allowed to tease."_

_He smiled down at her, his fingers hovering just above her stomach where they had briefly been drawing inconsistent designs. _

"_But you're just so teaseable" the thick southern accent whispered. _

"_Teaseable is not a word."_

_He kissed her jaw line skimming his fingers down the inside of her thighs. _

"_Eliot" she whined pouting as he pulled away. _

_He shushed her with another kiss and a small moan escaped from her parted lips. _

Eliot looked over at Riley, who was contently sleeping in the passenger seat. She bit her lip and shifted in the seat slightly. He shook his head and focused on the road.

"Alright alright already, I'm coming just stop banging on the door" Eliot growled.

He had been enjoying a peaceful night's sleep, accompanied by a very nice dream, only to waken up in a cold sweat after realizing said dream was about a certain girl clad only in a skimpy maids uniform, and a loud banging on his apartment door.

He threw open the door and found Riley clad only in a pair of blue fleece pajama bottoms and a Darth Vader t-shirt. Sparky was on a leash with the end wrapped around her wrist.

Eliot leaned in the doorway crossing one leg over the other hiding his hopefully non obvious excitement and scrubbed a hand down his face.

"What do you want pipsqueak?" he asked.

She shifted from foot to foot and he sighed.

"Come in" he said.

She imminently stepped into the apartment and he shut the door stepping back as Sparky licked his foot approvingly.

"What do you want at 3 in the morning?" he asked.

"Remember my birthday?" she asked.

_Crap, _he inwardly cursed.

"Yeah…what about it?" he asked. He cleared his throat and went towards the kitchen.

She was silent for a bit.

"Do you remember what happened that night? I know we slept together but I mean do you remember what happened during?"

Eliot reluctantly turned to look at her. She was looking at the ground with Sparky lying at her feet. The leash had long since been discarded. He quickly turned away and went into the kitchen.

He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Yeah." He winced as his voice faltered a bit.

He turned away from the stove and found her leaning in the doorway. She was playing with her fingers.

"Is it weird to say that I…I enjoyed it?" she asked.

He shook his head no. "What if…"

He trailed off.

She looked at him questioningly.

"What if we make a deal" he continued. .

"What kind of deal?" she asked.

He cleared his throat for the third time it seemed. "Well…we're portraying a couple engaged and couples-"

"Get to the point Pretty Boy" she cut in.

He rolled his eyes. "What if we have casual sex" he replied.

"Casual sex?" she asked.

He nodded. "Whenever one of us or both just wants to have sex and don't want the hassle of winning and dinning we just have sex with each other."

"Works for me" she replied.

Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow though that quickly changed once she removed her shirt, though it did remain a bit when he saw her Xbox control bra.

He in turn wasted no time in backing her against the kitchen wall and kissing her. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and wove her fingers through his hair.

He kept his hold on her he made his way to his room imminently laying her on the bed and pulling off her pajama bottoms.

"Were you expecting this to happen?" he asked removing his own sweats and climbing onto the bed.

She smiled at him. "Maybe I was."

* * *

things are spicing up


	6. None the Wiser

Auhtor's note: i know it's been awhile and i apologize, but here is a new chapter and i hope you guys like it...thought id through in a bit of Nate/Sophie in the mix...I do not Own Leverage (totally wish i did)

* * *

None the Wiser

Neither was sure how it happened. It just did. First, casually sex. Mostly at his apartment, maybe a couple times at Hardison's if they were lucky and he was out. Gradually it turned to quickies in the broom closet of the restaurant, or in the rental car that Eliot spontaneously purchased after a little rendezvous after a meeting with the wedding planner.

Sure Nate, Sophie, Hardison and Parker noticed the shift from their constant bickering and arguing as it turned to petty name calling, teasing, and slight shoulder bumps and brushes past each other but they just chalked it up to them finally trying to get along.

Riley and Eliot devised a system. If they knew it would be a full night of mindless sex she would bring a change of clothes for the next day arriving to work a half hour or so before Eliot and would already be changed and ready for their meeting's with the target. Of course sometimes they would arrive at the same time, barely talking to each other as per usual.

Sophie brushed back some of Riley's hair and pursed her lips. "You're hair is more tangled then usual' she finally stated.

"Was at the gym earlier" she supplied. "I didn't brush my hair after I showered seeing as I was already late."

Sophie continued to brush her hair. Parker was out with Hardison on a day off. Today it was all Sophie, Eliot and Riley. She of course had been suspecting of something going on between the two for about two weeks now. She caught Eliot whispering something into the younger hacker's ear causing a scarlet blush to form and her to call him a name and retreat back to her office for the next couple hours.

"Owww Sophie not to hard" Riley winced.

"It's painful to be beautiful" Sophie replied setting down the brush and fluffing out her hair. "There. All done."

Riley chewed her lower lip causing the older woman to tsk. Riley stopped and pulled at the hem of her skirt instead.

"Eliot's problem waiting for us downstairs, mustn't keep the men waiting" Sophie said ushering Riley out the door.

She nodded and plastered a smile on her face allowing herself to be dragged downstairs.

* * *

Sophie watched the couple before her interact. She stood with her glass of champagne, provided by the wedding planner, as they moved clearly in sync. When Riley moved one way Eliot followed and vice versa. He kept a firm hold on her waist, tensing when he spotted on of the male waiters glance over in Riley's direction with a flirtatious smile he nearly growled when one spilled water over her.

"So what do you think?" Riley asked giving Sophie a smile.

"Well darling" Sophie started fitting right into the role of mother of the bride. "I think the fountain is a bit much to be honest."

Riley's smile turned into a pout. "Well I like it…what do you think El bear?" she asked turning that puppy dog look to the fake fiancé.

He looked between the two and scratched the back of his head, his other arm still firmly around her waist.

"Whatever makes you happy love" he answered finally.

Sophie hid her knowing smile. Her suspicions further confirmed.

Riley beamed, and desperately refrained from sticking her tongue out at her.

Sophie sighed and shook her head. "Don't listen to your mother then. The fountain is tacky but I guess my opinion doesn't matter to my only daughter, after all, I may only see her married once after all." She turned away from them.

Rosemary turned away for the lovely, and equally wealthy, couple in front of her to face her assistant. He handed her an envelope containing the couple personal info. She smiled and thanked him slipping the envelope into her planning book.

Yes, this couple was quite perfect and eating right out of the palm of her hand.

* * *

Sophie bid the two good night as she went inside her apartment building. She pulled off her heels making her way to the elevator barefoot and stepped into the elevator. She stepped into her apartment five minutes later and smiled at the sight of Nate asleep on the couch.

She shut the door behind her with a soft click tiptoeing over to the older man and pressed a kiss to his forehead pulling back as his eyes groggily adjusted to her face.

"How was it?" he asked scrubbing a hand down his face and sitting up.

Sophie dropped onto the couch next to him setting her shoes on the floor next to the comfortable sofa and leaned against him.

"Quite fun actually…It turns out Eliot and Riley are sleeping together" she answered.

Nate muttered under his breath and sighed. "Guess I owe you a trip to Italy then" he said.

She grinned up at him and kissed his cheek. "I believe you do Mr. Ford."

Riley sighed contently in her sleep as she curled up more next to Eliot and he tightened his grip on her waist. Both were unaware of their actions as of now, sleeping quite peacefully in the company of one another. The man having one of his best nights of sleep in a long while, the other as calm as an undisturbed lake.

Yes neither was sure how it happened. What turned casual blossomed into something more. Others might've been aware but they were none the wiser.


	7. Truths

Truths:

Eliot yawned and rubbed his eyes with his free hand as his cell phone started vibrating on the nightstand next to his side of the bed. He picked it up and pressed talk letting out a sigh.

"What is Hardison?" he grumbled laying back against the pillows.

"Have you seen Riley?" he asked. "She didn't come home last night."

"How is that a problem?" Eliot asked.

"She went out the night before last" Hardison answered. "She and Parker went out for some girl time and she didn't come back with her."

Eliot sat up more and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why didn't you just file a missing persons report?" Eliot asked.

"Because I can't" he answered. "Look it's a long story, just…just help me find her ok? And no involving Nate, or the others."

"Alright fine. I'll meet you-"

"Already outside your apartment door man" he interrupted.

Eliot hung up and pushed the covers off of his lower half and got up. He pulled on a pair of grey sweats and a blue flannel before pulling on his beige hiking boots and his sunglasses. Hardison was outside his apartment door with two cups of coffee and a bag of donuts.

"You're telling me why this is such a big deal in the van" Eliot told him as he locked the apartment door.

He took one of the coffee's noting how it was made just how he liked it. It was quiet for a bit before Hardison broke the silence.

"Riley gets into trouble a lot" he said.

"Yeah…I know" Eliot replied nodding in agreement. "She gets into a ton of trouble."

Hardison pulled to a stop in front of a stoplight and leaned back in the seat. "Riley…worked for the FBI…well not worked but was a consultant of sorts for them…she was helping to locate a mob boss. Luciano Alexander Montenegro" he continued. "She and him…they had a relationship for a couple years."

"Your sister, Riley, had a relationship with the son of the well-known crime syndicate and got out alive?" Eliot asked slowly.

Hardison winced. "She has his men tracking her….she's not allowed to be alone when she's out."

"Why don't you want the other to know?" Eliot asked.

"Luciano wants Riley and he's willing to kill a few to get to her" he answered. "Just, don't say anything."

"What? Was this guy like planning to marry her?" Eliot asked.

Hardison remained silent. "I'll let you talk to her about it."

They rode in silence for another half hour before Eliot spotted Sparky sitting outside of a coffee shop. Eliot got out and jogged over to the dog.

"Hey boy, what are you doing out here?" he said scratching the canine behind the ears. "What do you have their in your mouth huh?"

He took the piece of cloth from the dog's mouth and imminently realized it was part of Riley's favorite sweater. Hardison came up next to him and Eliot handed him the piece of cloth just as Sparky started to run off.

"I'll get the dog, you follow in the van" Eliot told him before running after the canine. He darted around the corner barley missing the guy talking on his cell phone, the woman walking her dog and the vendor selling balloons.

Eliot caught up to the dog Sparky came to an abrupt stop and he sucked in a sharp breath. Sparky whimpered and walked over to the figure hunched over, leaning against the wall for support.

"Good boy" Riley managed petting the dog's head. When she spotted Eliot however she seemed reluctant to move from her spot.

"Hardison is looking for you" Eliot finally said.

"Of course he is" she replied.

"Where are you hurt?" he asked walking over to her. He noted the cuts and few bruises that marred her face. "Hardison has Lucille around the corner."

He carefully slid an arm around her middle and whistled to Sparky to follow and helped her over to Hardison, who was waiting around the corner. Hardison took her from Eliot and helped her into the van. Explanations could wait, but tending to her was top priority both boys minds.

* * *

"Hold still" Eliot said while trying to dab the cotton swab on the cut above Riley's eye.

"Ow that hurts" she replied.

He gripped her chin, gently but firmly, and continued to clean the cut. Hardison had gone to get her some more clothes to change into and Eliot was taking care of her many cuts and scrapes.

"Hardison told me about Luciano" Eliot mentioned as he set the cotton swab down. He dabbed the cut with antiseptic ointment before wiping his hands off. "You didn't think to mention it?"

"I didn't think it'd be important to mention" she mumbled.

"Important? You don't think it'd be important to mention this to the guy you're sleeping with?"

"Why do you care anyway?" she asked shifting on the counter. She winced and rubbed her bruised ribs. "It's not like you have to help."

Eliot put away the First Aid kit and started to speak when Hardison walked in. He handed Riley the change of clothes and pulled Eliot out of the bathroom so she could change.

"Nate needs me to run some surveillance on the target. Will you be okay with her here until I get back? It's only a couple hours" he told him.

Eliot sighed and shook his head. "Sure" he answered.

"Great. I owe you man" he answered as he walked out of the apartment.

Eliot walked to the kitchen and filled a tea pot with water before placing it on the stove. Riley walked into the kitchen a twenty minutes later in a long sleeve grey thermal and a pair of blue pajama bottoms. Her toes were painted a light green color, something he didn't notice before.

"Go sit in the living room, the TV remotes in the coffee table drawer. I'm making pasta for dinner" he told her while handing her a cup of tea.

She accepted the cup and followed his orders and waited until he heard the TV turn on before starting to make the pasta. He was setting two plates with pasta and cream sauce when she finally spoke.

"I bet you think worse of me huh?" she asked.

"Why would I think worse of you?" he asked. "Everyone has a bad past they don't talk about. Me especially."

"He's actually not as bad as everyone thinks" she murmured. "He was sweet ya know. He would buy me flowers, and chocolate…for my birthday that we spent together he bought me a charm necklace. It had a half moon shape amethyst and a silver chain…"

Eliot leaned back in his seat. Both of their plates lay untouched. He slowly closed the space between them, noticing her eyes became cloudy and brimming with tears and pulled her into a hug. He rubbed her back soothingly as she cried.

"It's okay" he whispered. "It's alright."

He leaned back on the couch half cradling her and soothing her.

Eliot placed the clean dishes in the sink and ran a hand through his hair. Riley was asleep in the bedroom, he called Hardison and told him it was alright for her to stay if needed. Hardison, not surprisingly, agreed and told him to tell her goodnight.

He plopped down onto the couch and leaned back closing his eyes. He had no idea what possessed him to comfort her like that. It felt…it felt nice, like she fit there. He shook his head and got up to go to bed. He opened the door and found Riley lying on his side of the bed with most of the covers pushed off of her.

The shirt she wore was riding up and he saw the bruises on her waist. He curled his hands into fists and took a deep breath. _It's not your fight Eliot. Leave it be, _he thought. He changed into a pair of sweats and got in the bed with her.

_Just sleep Eliot. _But he couldn't. He started caring for her a long time ago, past the point of just casual sex caring.

* * *

A/N; tada finally a new chapter for you guys. i know you must all not like me since its been so long but school has been cruel. anyway here you go, hope you all enjoy it


	8. Meeting the Ex part 1

A/N: So i know its kinda cliche to have the girls ex be in the mafia...or is it/ not entirely sure lol...anywho hoped you enjoyed the first part of this chapter...its actually a little longer than enteded but anyway...enjoys

* * *

Meeting the Ex (Part 1)

Riley woke up partially sprawled on Eliot's bed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes yawning and noticed the note lying on the nightstand table. She reached over and picked it up identifying Eliot's handwriting.

_Riley,_

_Needed to get some groceries didn't want to wake you, breakfast is on the stove. _

_ Eliot_

She set the note down and got up stretching. _Hmm…what to do, what to do? _She thought scratching her head. She looked around the bedroom and wrinkled her nose at the mess. _Clean…that's what I'll do, _she thought.

Eliot whistled as he walked into his apartment and stopped in his tracks. His apartment was spotless. Everything was in its place, or in a noticeable findable place, the wooden coffee table, streak free and nearly shinning.

"Riley?" he called as he shut the door.

She poked her head out of the hall bathroom. She had her hair pulled up into a bun and was wearing an old t-shirt of his and a pair of boxers with a batman logo on them. She had bleach spray in one hand and a towel in the other.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You cleaned" he answered.

She nodded and blew a strand of hair out of the way. "I cleaned the bedroom, the living room, the bathroom in the bedroom and the kitchen and now this bathroom."

"Why?" he asked.

"I didn't have anything to do" she answered. "…did you not want me to?"

"What? No, that's fine" he told her while tossing his keys into the dish. He went into the kitchen and put the food away careful not to mess up her neat arrangements.

The last time a girl cleaned his apartment she had put things he used regular like pots and pans in places that he couldn't find them. Everything had its place when he cleaned and Riley did best to actually follow that.

He walked out of the kitchen heading to the bedroom to shower when someone knocked on the door. He paused and walked.

"Doesn't your building have one of those buzzer thingy's to let people in?" Riley asked walking out of the freshly cleaned bathroom and dropping the rubber gloves into the bucket.

Eliot nodded. "Could be Hardison, he hacks it sometimes, and Parker can break in." He walked over to the door and looked through the peephole.

Two men were standing in front of the door. Both dressed in Italian suits, red silk ties and leather shoes. Eliot motioned her over and she looked through the peephole and the color drained from her face.

"What? Who is it?" he asked.

"It…it's Tony and Marcell…they work for Luciano" she answered. "I…have no idea how they got here."

He unlocked the door and opened it. He stood in the doorway and crossed his arms over his chest giving him the Eliot stare down.

"Can I help you two gentleman?" he asked.

"We're looking for Riley. We know she's here so do yourself a big favor and let us in. We don't want any trouble" the older of the two answered.

"If you want to talk to her, you have to answer my questions" Eliot answered. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The men exchanged looks. "I'm Tony and this is Marcell" the younger answered. "We're dear friends of the girl and we have a package for her."

"Where's the package?" Eliot asked.

The older man picked up a box that had been lying on the floor. It was a fairly large and rectangular with an envelope attached to it. He held it out to Eliot who cautiously took it.

"Just make sure she gets the package" Tony said before they walked off.

Eliot stepped back into the apartment, box in hand and shut the door with his foot. Riley stood up from her seat on the couch and walked over. He set the box on the table and starred at it.

"What do you think it is?" she asked biting her lip.

He crossed his arms over his chest again and shrugged. "How should I know" he answered.

She reached out and opened the envelope. "It's an invitation" she said. "He's throwing a party and invited me and you, Nate, Sophie, Hardison, and Parker."

Eliot took the invite from her hands and looked it over. "It's tomorrow" he added.

She took the top of the box off and moved the paper aside. "It's a dress" she said. She ran her fingers over the cloth. She pulled the dress out and couldn't help the small gasp of surprise.

The dress was floor length and deep violet purple. The fabric was a soft silky texture with a slight down the left side of the dress. It zipped up in back making the front look like a bodice with black lace tied in the front.

Eliot looked up from the invite and set it on the table.

"You need to tell the other's" he said.

Riley neatly put the dress back and placed the lid back on. She wrapped her arms around her self-sighing but nodding.

"Hardison mentioned a meeting this afternoon at the restaurant" she told him. "Well more like an early dinner type thing."

"Great. Let's go" he said grabbing his keys.

"Umm…hello?" she asked.

"What?" he asked.

"I need to change" she answered.

"Oh right" he said.

She rolled her eyes and went to the bedroom coming out a few minutes later in black capris, a Star Wars t-shirt and a pair of vans. She had her laptop bag slung across one shoulder.

"Now are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded. "After you" she answered.

* * *

Riley timidly sipped her soda from her seat next to Hardison and Sophie. She was looking everywhere but at the others.

"You've been so quiet this evening" Sophie pointed out. "Everything alright dear?"

Riley smiled. "Sorry…just preoccupied."

"Mind sharing?" Nate asked.

"No no-"

"Someone got an invite to an Italian crime bosses mob party" Eliot interrupted.

She shot him a withering look and sank lower in her seat. "He's not a crime boss…he's a…don" she said mumbling the last part.

"Come again" Nate asked sitting up in his seat.

"…My ex is an Italian don" she answered. "That's why the party…he's celebrating it."

"Who exactly is your ex?" Sophie asked.

"Luciano Alexander Montengro" Riley answered. "We dated for a couple years."

"More like all of your high school years" Hardison said.

"…Whatever" she muttered.

"You seriously can't be thinking of going to that party" Hardison said.

She bite her lip.

"Riley" he said.

"It's one party" she replied. "What's the harm? He invited you guys too."

"How does he know about us?" Hardison asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know all of his secrets."

"I find that funny" he replied.

"Hardison calm down…look we finished the wedding job and have some free time…what's the harm in one party?" Sophie asked.

"The harm? The man is a mob boss…no excuse me a don. He made your life a living hell and you know it and now you want to go to his party?" Hardison asked.

"Hardison you know the rules. When a new don is appointed it's considered a night of truce. The FBI, the cops, even the don and the five families don't cause any harm…we'd be safe…"

Hardison pinched the bridge of his nose. "When's the party?" he asked.

"…Tomorrow night" she answered.

"T…Tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Hardison deep breaths" Sophie said.

"I knew it was stupid to bring it up" she mumbled. She walked out of the restaurant and leaned against the wall. She kicked a pebble on the ground and turned away at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to get upset" Hardison apologized. He sighed. "I just…Luciano is bad news…sure he can be great to hang out with and tells great jokes but he was using you…he was using us."

"I know…but just one last time…just let me talk to him…one final goodbye for good" she replied.

He nodded. "Alright…one final goodbye and then that's it…cease all contact…I swear I'll make Eliot tail you, don't think I don't know about those little chats you had with him."

"…have you been monitoring my cell phone calls?" she asked.

"I'm your older brother…I worry" he answered putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I monitor your calls too" she replied.

"I know."


	9. Meeting the Ex part 2

Meeting the Ex (Part 2)

"Riley everything alright in there" Sophie said as she applied an extra coat of lipstick.

She straightened up fixing the strap on her dress turning to help Parker zip up her dress in the back. Sophie's dress was a deep wine red color. It was floor length with thin straps. She wore a pair or red strappy heels, a diamond necklace with a pair of matching earrings.

Parker's dress was a black floor length with slights on the side where the waist was. The bottom part of the top was lined with pearls along with the waist. She had on the pink diamond necklace that she had stolen a couple years prior and a pair of pearl earrings. She wore a pair of white heels.

"I feel so girly" she said pulling at the fabric.

"Oh hush" Sophie replied fixing Parker's hair.

She knocked on the bathroom door earning an almost feminine version of an Eliot growl before the bathroom door opened. Riley stepped out in the dress Luciano had sent her. It was purple sheer with a purple silk covering the chest and waist. The bodice matched the dress with a sequined design on the side. Her shoes were silver strappy three inch heels.

"Wow…that is a dress" Parker said.

Riley looked down at the dress wrinkling her nose. "It's so purple" she mumbled. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "…Purple was always his color."

"You ladies ready?" Nate asked as he, Hardison and Eliot walked into the room the girls made into a makeshift closet/dressing/changing room for cons and regular group outings.

Nate wore a black pin stripped suit with gold colored tie and a cream blue dress shirt. He had the silver cuff links Sophie had gotten him for an anniversary that had his initials carved into them. His hair was combed back and actually neat and he was clean shaved.

Hardison wore a plain almost charcoal black suit with a red tie and a deep blue dress shirt. He had a pair of gold cuff links borrowed from Nate. Eliot had on a black suit with a dark violet dress shirt and a black tie. He wore a pair of black silver cuff links and had his hair pulled back.

"Wow that dress does not do you justice" Hardison told Parker.

Sophie went over and stood next to Nate slipping her arm discreetly through his. Parker and Hardison followed them out leaving Eliot and Riley alone.

"You look nice" he said.

She stopped chewing her lower lip long enough to crack a smile. "You don't look half bad either."

She lightly punched his arm and before he pulled her into a kiss wrapping a free arm around his waist. Riley closed her arms and gripped his tie fighting him for dominance frowning when he pulled back.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Can never resist a pretty girl" he answered.

"Keep talking like that and you'll make me think you want more than a casual set up" she laughed.

He let go of her and took a step back flashing her a signature grin. "We should hurry or they'll wonder where we went."

* * *

Riley clutched the champagne glass in her hand making Hardison believe she was about to break it any second. He took the glass from her and set it on the tray of a passing server.

"Calm down…everything will be fine" he told her.

She shot him a look and he backed off.

"Okay okay…you know what? I'm gonna go dance with my girlfriend" he said leaving her side.

She rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her chest blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

"I see you're wearing my dress."

Riley turned her head and came face to face Luciano. He had cut his hair since she last saw him. His blonde hair more curly and shorter. He ditched his glasses for contacts so his green eyes were more vibrant and he got a new tan recently.

She shifted away from him slightly and he moved with her.

"We always did fit like a puzzle" he added tucking a curl behind her ear. He smiled. "How about a dance?"

"Burn in hell" she hissed.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. "I'd drag you down with me. Now we have a couple things to discuss…so we can either dance to that song you love, or we can go to my office and have this conversation privately. You're choice."

"Fine…you wanna dance? Let's dance" she replied grabbing his arm and pulling to where others were dancing.

He smirked wrapping his arm around her waist and taking her hand.

"You always did have a way with words Riley" he laughed.

The band started playing a Habanera from the opera Carmen. Most of the couples on the floor moved as they made their way through. Riley knew the team was watching, she caught a glimpse of Eliot standing off to the side with a slight scowl.

"What's his name?" Luciano asked.

"None of your business" she answered being mindful of his feet.

"Come now love. I thought there were no secrets between us" he murmured leaning in closer. "Now what's his name so I can meet the man who stole my girl?" he asked.

"No one stole me. I left you" she answered.

He smiled. "I'll find out soon enough" he replied. "Now enough of this dancing. We need to talk."

"I'd rather see you in your grave."

She dug her heel into his foot before walking away and all the way outside.

"You made quite the spectacle" Eliot said catching up to her.

"Luciano is a horrible excuse for a man…" she replied wrapping her arms around herself.

"You seemed to like me."

Both turned around to see Luciano standing in front of them with his arms over his chest. He looked Eliot over evident distance in his eyes.

"This is what you left me for?" he asked. "Pathetic."

"I left you because of you. I didn't leave you for anyone" Riley told him. "Why can't you see that?"

"Everything alright out here?" Nate asked coming up behind Luciano.

Sophie, Parker and Hardison stood on either side of them.

"No problem. Just a friendly little chat" Luciano answered smiling. He took a couple steps closer to Riley and leaned in brushing his lips across her cheek. "You'll come back Riley. You always did."

He flashed them all a smile before returning to the party.

They all split up after that. Nate and Sophie went to Nate's, Parker dragged Hardison off somewhere leaving Riley and Eliot alone.

Eliot draped his coat around her shoulders. "How about a drink" he said.

"I want vodka. Lots of vodka" she replied.

He chucked as they walked off. "I think regular wine would be better."

She feigned a look of hurt as they made their way over to the red Dodge parked on the curb. They got in the care and Riley pulled off her heels dropping them into the back seat. She stretched out her legs watching as Eliot ran his eyes over her bare legs.

"Eye's on the rode mister" she teased.

He rolled his eyes and drove back to his apartment. Riley left her shoe's in the back seat.

"You should carry me" she said leaning against the car.

"You have leg's" he pointed out.

"Please El bear?" she asked.

Eliot looked at her over his shoulder and saw he looking at the ground blusing.

"Sorry…I didn't-"

"No…it's fine" he interrupted.

She blushed more pushing herself off of the car. He caught her arm tucking one of his behind her legs and lifting her up.

"Sides…I could use the exercise" he teased.

She playfully pulled on his hair earning an even more playful growl as he carried up to his apartment. He carried all the way to the bedroom and left returning with a bottle of red wine.

Riley was in the stages of getting undressed when he returned and he raised an eyebrow. "Usually I have to charm a girl before I can get her out of her clothes" he said.

"Oh shut up and get this thing off of me" she replied.

He set down the bottle and unzipped the back of the dress sliding it off her shoulders.

"I um…I know this was against our rules and all…but…I really have to tell you something" she said as she pulled off the dress.

Eliot automatically grabbed a set of cloths she kept here and handed them to her. His mouth felt suddenly dry.

"What? You have feelings for me or something?" he asked. It was supposed to be light and teasing but it came out a little tense.

Riley shifted slightly as she pulled on the t-shirt and shorts. He barely noticed the nod she gave him and he let out the breath he had been holding.

She froze as his arms came around her in a hug, she relaxed after a little bit, and turned to face him.

"I take it…you like me back?" she asked.

"…You have no idea darling'" he answered moving his hands to cup her face.

"You sound like such a chick" she whispered catching his tie and pulling him into a kiss.


	10. Literature

Riley chewed her lower lip as her fingers moved effortlessly across her key board. Both she and Hardison had been using the four computer screens on the wall and two monitors each for nearly the entire morning and part of the afternoon.

"What are they doing?" Parker whispered as she came up behind Eliot.

The hitter didn't take his eyes off either hacker as he answered. "Hardison is rewriting security codes and Riley is setting up new firewalls."

Parker nodded and went back to the couch picking up the deck of cards that had been lying on the coffee table. Nate joined her a little while later and the two began playing poker. Eliot kept his place in the doorway of the meeting room occasional leaving to get a beer or bring a plate of food. Not once had either hacked moved from their spots.

It was around midnight at least before Riley pushed herself away from the table and clenched and unclenched her fingers. Hardison had left hours ago seeing as he always finished codes before her. She stood up from her seat and stretched.

Turning off the monitors and screens she packed up her gear and found Nate lying on the couch glass of whiskey in one hand and a novel in the other.

"You're still here?" she asked closing the door to the meeting room.

"Eliot asked me to stay. He had something he needed to do. He said he'd be back later" Nate answered setting the book down.

Riley's stomach growled and she blushed embarrassingly. "Any food left?" she asked.

He set down the book and stood up. "I'll whip you up something. Just sit tight" he answered.

She nodded and sat on the couch cross legged. Nate and Riley never fully had a conversation before. She was either with Hardison working or practicing with Parker, working on grifting with Sophie or sparring with Eliot.

She picked up the book she had been reading and flipped through it. It was about understanding body language.

Nate came back with a grilled cheese sandwich on a plate. She accepted the plate with quick thanks before taking a bite of the food. It was actually better than Eliot's. Not that she'd ever tell him that.

They sat in mostly silence before Riley spoke up.

"The true genius shudders at incompleteness - and usually prefers silence to saying something which is not everything it should be."

Nate chuckled. "A fan of Edgar Allen Poe?" he asked.

"Guilty" she answered. "He's a good writer."

"Ehhhh it's a little debatable" Nate replied. He stood up from his seat and walked over to the book shelf both he and Eliot had happened to frequently take book from. He picked up a large book and came back handing it to Riley.

"I believe you may find that some of the authors in here a just as good as Poe" he told her.

She smiled and thumbed through the book.

"It could be debatable" she replied.

"Anyone still up?" Eliot asked as he walked into the offices.

He shut the door behind him and found Riley and Nate in an animated conversation on literature. Eliot cleared his throat catching their attention. They looked at him then went back to their conversation. He stood there a couple more minutes before he settled down on the couch next to Riley and planted a kiss right there in front of Nate.

"I think I'd better get going. Sophie is going to be wondering where I am" Nate said. "Tell me what you think about the book."

Eliot pulled back once the door clicked shut and laughed as Riley shoved his shoulder.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"What I can't kiss you?" he asked putting his arm over her shoulder. She rolled her eyes and stretched out on the couch laying her head in his lap so she could look up at him.

"Nate and I were having a nice conversation" she told him.

"I heard" he answered.

She yawned and let her eyes close. "Just admit you're jealous" she teased.

"Not jealous…possessive" he replied kissing her forehead.


End file.
